


On the Run

by ravenously



Category: Captain America (Movies), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Ridiculously long AU that is mostly written in Skype conversations and Text, Shamless Trash and fluff, Vampire AU, Vampire Brock, Vampire Bucky, Vampire Curtis, just in case, shameless crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Whaddabout a scene from when Curtis, Rumlow and Bucky were on the run? Something from Bucky's POV on one of his more lucid days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously long and shameless and self-indulgant AU that I've been doodling in for months with Bluandorange. There's a lot of incarnations so I'll make sure to explain the back-bone to every story. Even though literally no one in their right mind will be reading this. 
> 
> This snippet is from the verse in which HYDRA is a vampire clan, and Bucky was Turned when he was captured by Zola, the first time. So, two flesh hands, for those wondering. He was given a super-vampiric strain that increases his aggression, his food intake as well as any instincts that come with being a vampire (it's very hard to explain all of this in like, a few paragraphs). He was Trained accordingly, as Pierce's dog/Soldier (dog having the connotations of having an owner, being trained to fit the owner's need, whether guard dog or 'personal' dog, and being utterly obedient) and has literally no semblence of self in the beginning.
> 
> Cut to Curtis, who has been re-trained under Wilford's hand and is now 'officially' his son and heir of the 'company'/Clan. Being his son/heir, he's required to go to meetings and social outlets and shit. Meets the Soldier/Bucky through one such 'party' (oh yeah, the trash). Wilford eventually decides Hydra competes too much with his own clan and destroys it, and in the chaos from the destruction, Curtis takes Bucky and fucking Runs.
> 
> This drabble takes place while they're on the run. Rumlow, an ex-Hydra clan member, has joined them at on point. Mostly because he used to know how to deal with Bucky's moods and unstableness, since he was his handler. Now he's basically part of their tiny family. :')
> 
> Yes, it's ridiculous.

They’re in some shitty, rundown motel and both Brock and Curtis are trying to get their asses out of bed before ten o’clock in the morning. And sure, they’re constantly on the move, constantly going from one town to the next in a crisscrossed journey through the entire North American continent, but that doesn’t mean they have to get up early to do it.

He huffs when Curtis gets up to do something or another, mourning the loss of warmth on his right side, and then actually whines when Brock’s up less than ten minutes later, leaving him cold and unattended on the mattress. Brock and Curtis have both complained about the lack of funds to get more than one queen sized room, but Bucky rather likes it. Likes being pressed in at either side in the night and constantly given a reminder that he’s not along anymore. 

Slowly, though, because Brock and Curtis are loud as fuck and he can’t sleep if they’re talking (and they always sound irritated with each other), he sits up. Sure, he’s grumbling and making noises deep in his throat just to show how annoyed he is that he has to get up before ten in the fucking morning, but that’s a good thing. At least he’s complaining and grumbling and being displeased with what they’re doing. 

At least he’s not pliant and silent and willing to put up with anything so long as his ‘new owners’ don’t yell at him.  
But no. This morning they’re Curtis and Brock and they’re pissing him off what with being irritating little twats so early in the morning and before he’s eaten. And Curtis is all the way over there, so Bucky’s gonna have to get out of the bed to get near him.

It’s fucking weird, he’s aware enough of himself to know that, to know that feeding off Curtis in the morning is strange and messed up, but that’s been the state of him for so long as he can remember. Strange and messed up and an insult of nature. But at this point it’s also so normal for them, that Brock and Curtis hardly even stutter their conversation when Bucky straddles Curtis’ lap, groggily, just nuzzling into his neck for a few minutes and trying to wake up a little before he actually sinks his teeth into the soft flesh and starts to suck. 

Buck doesn’t wanna do this shit, but Curtis gets annoyed when he’s grumpy and ornery in the mornings, and those moods are usually caused by a lack of blood in his system. Damn Hydra and their experiments, because he’s gotta spend a half an hour attached to Curtis’ damn neck every morning. 

It certainly makes breakfast an occasion, and he’s seen the way Brock’s eyes track after him when he pulls away, wiping at his mouth and licking up the excess. Sees the way Curtis can’t help but look a bit disappointed whenever he moves into his own seat. But him and Curtis don’t fuck much, always too tired even in the blisses of running away, and while he knows Brock would gladly bed him down, the memories of Brock being his handler as the Soldier at Hydra are still too close for him to do anything more than sit close to him and give him soft kisses on his cheeks.

"I swear you’re a five year old with a juice addiction." Brock says, cocking an eyebrow and looking so damn smug like usual. "You with us now at least?"

Bucky scowls at him, but nods, pushing back his hair into a loose bun, rolling his shoulders back when he’s done. 

"Right. I’m tryin’ to tell your boytoy here that we should go to Canad-"

"No more Canada. Too cut off from easy-access cities." Brock and Curtis both look at him in vague surprise that he not only interrupted, but shot Brock down immediately. Both so pleased that Brock forgets to glare petulantly at him for a moment because that’s a two-to-one vote and Curtis doesn’t even care about Brock’s vote ever unless Bucky agrees with him. 

"Fine, fine, staying in the states.Easier for their searches, but whatever." Brock knows when to quit, though, and just sits back, scratching at his jaw. "Let’s try California. Haven’t been there yet."

"So long as we stick to the cities and big towns, fine." Curtis raises an eyebrow when Bucky reaches behind Curtis to grab the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, still sleepy clumsy, and he sticks one in his mouth and two behind his ear before replacing the box, making sure to give a light tap on Curtis’ ass when he’s done.

"We could take a train this time. Stop every day or so and let us see continental US…" Brock suggests, and visually blanches at the glare Curtis and Bucky both give him.

"No trains." They say at the same time, and both with so much fire. Curtis gives Bucky a confused look, but Bucky isn’t even paying attention to him, instead looking wildly confused himself, and Curtis decides to drop it. Maybe it’s just one of Bucky’s ticks. Which really, should mean that Brock knows of it, but who knows.

Bucky’s still partially a mystery shrouded in various vampiric and governmental legends. 

"Fine, fine. I’ll go steal a fucking car. Any requests?” Brock stands and rolls his eyes, but really, he’s the best at this part, so it’s just natural. 

Bucky’s eyes clear and he sits up more, says out of the side of his mouth, muffled by the cigarette, “I wanna convertible. Saw one’a them on the television last night.” It’s a strange demand, but they all know that Brock will try his damnest to make it come true for Bucky, regardless of how high-profile a fucking convertible will be. 

"Your wish is my command, Thelma." Brock moves to the door, giving a sharp little salute that’s ignored by Bucky, who’s climbed back onto Curtis’ lap and stuck the cigarette behind his other ear, leaning in close and breathing him in. 

Okay, so they make out a little before getting in a stolen car and driving West. So it’s a little sappy and romantic and cliche as hell. But they deserve a little cliche every now and again. Something to brighten up their days. 

It is freedom, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr.](http://ravenouscorax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
